Popsicles
by Doggiegal
Summary: I've decided to set out on a journey tomorrow to find the Wielder of the Keyblade. There’ve been rumors about him going around for the past couple of months, and I figure that I might as well try to find him. [Oneshot]


_Popsicles_

Written by Doggiegal as a gift to Crescent Cat

_December 14th, 2002_

**H**ello. I am Peter (sometimes called Petey, but I get embarrassed when it's used in public) Popper. As of today, I am officially three years old. For a popsicle, you age six years for every human year. Therefore, in actuality, I am eighteen years old. Grammy gave me this diary because she felt it would be good therapy to record the horrific events of the attacks, both in the past and in the present/future.

**L**et's start with the first attack, which occurred only a week and a half after my birth. My father was eaten by a cruel man named Ansem. My mother says she can still hear his horrific howls in her sleep. Because of this event, I have sworn to seek revenge on Ansem for this terrible injustice. I have sworn to stop at nothing to make sure he suffers a similar fate.

**T**here have been a few attacks since them, all the work of the "Usual Spot Gang." It's a really lame name, I know, but I swear that it's what they call themselves. The worst one was back in July. My best friend Paco, my little sister Patty, and I were hanging out around the Box Center when the attack began. Paco and I were getting joke tattoos—all the other boys had them—, and we had to bring Patty because my parents were busy. I was walking up to the tattoo artist's chair when we felt a gust of warm air and heard screaming. Everybody scrambled away from the opening. Paco and I survived, but Patty hadn't been as lucky.

More later,

Petey

_January 23rd, 2003_

**T**oday, our quiet little village was attacked again. This time, it was the fault of a white-haired freak named Riku. Only one person was lost, but that person was Paco. Of course, it just _had_ to be Paco. Whatever deity is out there must've realized I wasn't completely miserable yet, and scurried off to fix the problem. Poor Paco was a casualty.

**I**'ve decided to set out on a journey tomorrow to find the Wielder of the Keyblade. There've been rumors about him going around for the past couple of months, and I figure that I might as well try to find him. He's my only chance at avenging my father, Patty, and Paco.

Hoping all goes well,

Petey

_March 2nd, 2003_

**F**inally, at long last, I have reached the place where the hero is rumored to live: Hollow Bastion. The journey to this place was a rather difficult one. Pigeons, little kids, pesky squirrels, and the sun all hindered my journey, but I have proved that I am stronger than all that.

**I**'ve asked the local popsicles about Sora, and they all say he's staying with the HBRC, or the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Another one of those charming titles the idiotic humans made up. The HBRC is headed by this guy named Leon, who's really named Squall but apparently thought Leon was cooler, and is focused on, you guessed it, restoring the beauty to Hollow Bastion. Or, as the natives call it, Radiant Garden. I plan to infiltrate their base in the hopes of finding my hero.

Wish me luck,

Petey

**_Petey never returned from his Sora search. Recent investigating turned up a photograph of the Hero of the Keyblade with a partially eaten popsicle in his mouth, believed to be Peter. The popsicle, not his mouth._**

**_Whatever Petey's fate, he still remains a legend among young popsicles. A recent survey shows that Peter's story is told in nearly ninety-nine percent of all popsicle-stick houses. Although he was killed for his efforts, Peter Popper will never be completely forgotten._**

_**-Fin-

* * *

**_

_**This was a joy to write. Yes, I was requested by my dear friend CC to write a story about one of the bazillion blue popsicles shown in KHII (I chose the one from the title screen) and put it in diary format. I do not own the popsicles nor do I own any other characters from the KH series mentioned here. I do own Petey's legend, however.**_

_**-Doggiegal**_


End file.
